Fusae Campbell
|image = Infobox - Fusae Campbell.jpg |english name = Fusae Campbell |japanese name = フサエ・キャンベル・木之下 (Real Name) フサエ・キャンベル (Alias) |romanized name = Fusae Kyanberu Kinoshita (Real Name) Fusae Kyanberu (Alias) |other names = Unknown |age = 50 |birth date = Unknown |gender = ♀ Female |height = Unknown |weight = Unknown |blood type = Unknown |occupation = Fusae Brand Fashion Designer Okuho Middle School Student (Former) |nationality = American - Japanese |relatives = Unknown |manga debut = Chapter 410 |anime debut = Episode 421 |keyhole number = Unknown |chapters = 4 |episodes = 3 |movies = 0 |ovas = 0 |specials = 0 |openings = 0 |closings = 0 |japanese va = Eiko Masuyama Chieko Honda (Child) |english va=Unknown |drama actor=Unknown }} , a Famous and Professional Fashion Designer of Fusae Brand who is also known as and the long lost romantic interest of Hiroshi Agasa, is a recurring character in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. Background Forty years ago prior to the current timeline, while Fusae Campbell is on her way to Okuho Middle School, a terrifying dog standing by the garden fence of a house suddenly blocked her way and started barking incessantly. Coincidentally, a Sixth Grader Hiroshi Agasa came late to school that day, taking a shortcut and meeting her along the path. Upon encountering Fusae, Hiroshi was able to grasp the situation by handling the dog and helping Fusae continue her way to school. Since the incident, Hiroshi encouraged Fusae to overcome her fear of animals. She and Hiroshi then decided to visit a friend named Haruo Chono who happens to pet a little hamster. After overcoming her fear two months later, her relationship with Hiroshi grew and the two became more closer towards each other. However, she moved with her family at America on the fall of that same year, without telling him how she really feels. Only a postcard on which she thanked for the help of the Professor was left on Hiroshi's Mailbox. She also wrote a letter that says every ten years, she would be waiting for Hiroshi at a memorable place that they have been together as childhood friends. Appearance Fusae Campbell appears to be a fairly tall slender woman yet curvaceous in built with a fair skin tone, purple eyes and a short blonde hair. Furthermore, she is usually seen wearing a hat and branded casual clothing. In addition, Fusae is shown to be very attractive, beautiful and young despite being in her 50s. As a child, not only did she have brown eyes and freckles, but she always wore a bell hat pulled low over her face so that no one would make fun of her blonde hair. She once lost her cloche hat under the Ginkgo Trees behind Teitan Elementary School when Hiroshi Agasa was passing by. Fusae did not want him to see her blonde hair, thinking that he might ridicule her. However, Hiroshi found Fusae's Hair Color very appealing and nice since the leaves of the Ginkgo Trees that he likes have the same color with Fusae's Hair. Personality Fusae Campbell was a reserved, shy and timid child. As a child, she was shown fear animals although this phobia was overcame by her two months later. Fusae has also a kind and caring personality, evidenced when she loaned Ran Mouri her umbrella while waiting for Hiroshi ten years prior to the current timeline. Abilities Physical Abilities Fusae Campbell is considered as one of the professionals when it comes to the industry of Fashion Designing as she is able to create various appealing accessories and countless magnificent clothing with her own famous and successful brand "Fusae", contributing a profitable and successful business. Canon Plot Overview Boss' Cell Phone Number Arc Rum Arc Trivia * Fusae Campbell is right-handed. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Celebrities